marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Craig Hollis (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Audrey Hollis (mother, deceased); Edward Hollis (father, deceased); Mr. O'Doughan (foster father); Terri O'Doughan (partner, deceased); Dinah Soar (soul-mate, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = GLA Headquarters, Milwaukee, Wisconsin; Sheboygan, Wisconsin | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 156 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Homo supreme | PlaceOfBirth = Sheboygan, Wisconsin | Creators = John Byrne | First = West Coast Avengers Vol 2 46 | HistoryText = Mr. Immortal possessed the superhuman ability of immortality. Before his untimely death, his teammate and sometimes lover Dinah Soar was the only one able to calm him down when he was revived, as he was prone to fits of rages upon returning to life. This unique ability always gave him the courage to try daring, reckless life-endangering stunts and he was quite ready to sacrifice himself for the rest of the team. It also left him in frequent states of depression by having to watch his loved ones die around him. He discovered his ability after attempting suicide several times. Friendship with "D'urge" This was something he had to cope with since the start of his life, as the cosmic entity Deathurge regularly appeared to him. His first appearance before Craig happened shortly after his birth, and the untimely death of his mother. His mother made Deathurge promise that he would look after Craig, and he did so ever since in his own unique way. Craig would dub Deathurge "D'urge" and the two became very close. Everyone thought "D'urge" to be an imaginary friend and he was constantly urging Craig to endanger his life by, for example, playing in traffic. Each attempt at the boy's first death was averted and Craig wrote it off as: "Just playin' with D'urge, daddy". On Craig's 8th birthday, Deathurge had once again stimulated Craig into a daring stunt, first setting his house on fire, and then telling Craig to hide under the house, while it was burning down. Craig was ultimately saved by the firemen, but he was forced to see Deathurge take his father to the afterlife. Deathurge stopped visiting Craig afterwards, and Craig was moved into a new home. A new life His new father, a Mr. O'Doughan, was an abusive man, but Craig persevered motivated by the presence of Terri, Mr. O'Doughan's daughter. She became his first real friend, and this would ultimately develop into love. Insanely in love with each other, they decided to move out and try to live on just that, love. Craig had to work long and hard, but he kept going, until the day Terri left, leaving only a Dear John letter on the table. She had committed suicide, and once more Deathurge appeared. Grief-stricken, Craig begged Deathurge to take him as well, but Deathurge refused and departed again. Craig wanted to kill himself, and his first suicide attempt was jumping off a building, only to find he had survived. Every successive suicide attempt (from dynamite to drowning) failed as well, and so he found he couldn't die. Mr. Immortal and the GLA Seeing the amazing potential of having superpowers, Craig found his calling and decided that he would become a superhero. And thus Mr. Immortal was born (and killed). On his first outing as a superhero, trying to foil a bank robbery, Craig was shot and left for dead. He decided it might be best to form a team, so his abilities could actually be useful. Response to the ad he then placed could be called relatively successful, as the Great Lakes Avengers were formed, with its founding members Mr. Immortal, Doorman, Big Bertha, Dinah Soar and Leather Boy. Over time, Craig would develop a loving relationship with Dinah Soar, as he was also the only one who could understand her language. It turned out that he and her were soul mates and he was her ageless-love, as she herself also possessed a degree of immortality. Hawkeye and Mockingbird After operating together for a time, the Great Lakes Avengers came into contact with Hawkeye and Mockingbird, who were investigating their unofficial Avengers franchise. The official Avengers decided to stay on to help train the GLA, and Hawkeye even tried to get them official recognition by the two main branches. The Great Lakes Avengers occasionally assisted the Avengers with cases, such as rescuing a kidnapped Scarlet Witch or delaying Terminus. Lightning Rods After the death of the Avengers against Onslaught, Mr. Immortal and the GLA renamed themselves the Lightning Rods, in order to cash in on the notoriety of the new heroes the Thunderbolts. This turned out to be a mistake when the Thunderbolts were revealed as the Masters of Evil. The Lightning Rods allied themselves with S.H.I.E.L.D. to go after the renegade Thunderbolts afterwards. Great Lakes X-Men Craig was close to calling the GLA quits, when the real Avengers were disassembled and Craig happily rejoiced that they were now the real Avengers. In their following outing against Maelstrom, Dinah Soar was killed, and Deathurge appeared to take her away to the afterlife. The former friendship between him and Deathurge was now truly over. Mr. Immortal would meet Deathurge again at Dinah Soar's funeral, where Deathurge expressed his regret, showing that he had truly come to love Craig as something of a son. Craig himself was enraged at Deathurge, having taken away all that Craig had ever cared about, so he attacked Deathurge, but received only a sound thrashing. In his grief, Mr. Immortal started spending a lot of time downloading the Magnolia soundtrack. Not only that, but he also dressed up in Dinah Soar's costume and impaled himself on gigantic scissors. Craig was able to return the favor when Deathurge appeared to take away Monkey Joe and appeared in the form of a squirrel, leaving him in a vulnerable state. It was then that Deathurge revealed to Craig what his destiny was: to outlive everyone as the one true immortal, and then learn the grand secret that will reveal itself at the end of things. Deathurge, by taking away some of his loved ones, tried to prepare Craig, so that he could truly live to that destiny, and the villain Maelstrom was at the point that he could very well take that purpose away, ending the universe, in its entirety, prematurely. Explaining his role as Homo supreme in the grand scheme of things gave Mr. Immortal a new incentive to live and he set out to stop Maelstrom and save the universe. The GLA stormed Maelstrom's base, and it was ultimately Mr. Immortal that was able to save the universe, although at the cost of his friend Doorman (although Doorman would later be resurrected). Coming close to Maelstrom, Mr. Immortal was able to play on his feelings, that ultimately Maelstrom would be the one left alone, and that was the grand secret of things. Horrified by the thought, Maelstrom wanted a way out, and Mr. Immortal offered him one: suicide. Not knowing that Mr. Immortal would be able to come back from the injury, Maelstrom killed himself like Craig had done, and Craig was able to push the button that stopped the machine Maelstrom had created to achieve the destruction of the universe. The GLA saved everybody, but gained no recognition, and were even forced to drop the Avengers name, but the group persevered, becoming the GLX (Great Lakes X-Men). Great Lakes Initiative During the events of Civil War, the team was one of the first to register with the United States government as required by the recent Superhuman Registration Act, becoming the official government sanctioned protectors of Wisconsin, the Great Lakes Initiative. However the GLI team was attacked by Deadpool in a misbegotten plan to win government favor by bringing in unregistered, rogue superhumans. Posteriorly, Big Bertha and Craig got engaged, but, due to his drunkenness it didn't even last 24 hours. This series of unfortunate events eventually led to the team's segregation. To deal with his drinking problem Craig paid a friend of his named Mike to keep an eye on him while he buried himself for an entire year to meditate, so he wouldn't try to escape if he changed his mind. The GLA in Detroit When Flatman got the Avengers' legal representative Connie Ferrari to reinstate the Great Lake Avengers as a permanent and official addition to the Avengers, Doorman and Big Bertha were the only members who answered his call to bring the team together. Unknown to them Craig's phone was now in possession of a local girl named Pansy. Unwilling to "assume things," Pansy showed up at the rendezvous point, an abandoned Stark Assembly and Manufacturing plant the Avengers had set up as the GLA new headquarters in Detroit, Michigan, and waited for the Great Lakes Avengers. Once they arrived, Pansy cleared up the confussion caused by her presence and showed the team around the facilities. Mr. Immortal was convinced by Doorman to get out of his voluntary exile and return to the GLA soon afterwards. Following the Great Lakes Avengers' first adventure with the returned Mister Immortal, the team was informed by Deadpool, as a member of the Avengers Unity Division, that were fired, informing them that their legal claim of the name didn't hold up in court. He stated that people simply didn't like them, but comforted them, proclaiming that in a few years they could try to be in the spotlight again. | Powers = Mr. Immortal was born the only known member of Homo supreme, an evolution stage beyond both Homo sapiens (or humans) and Homo superior (or mutants). His powers include: * Retroactive Immortality: Mr. Immortal possesses the ability to automatically resurrect and heal from any death he suffers. The resurrection often occurs almost immediately. It appears that he no longer ages. He has recovered from being shot, stabbed, drowned, crushed, exploded, poisoned, decapitated, irradiated, and incinerated. Deathurge has stated that Mr. Immortal is fated to be alive to see the end of the universe. ** Healing Factor: Mr. Immortal can heal from any and all injuries upon death and resurrection. If he sustains a non-fatal injury, it will heal at a normal human rate. | Abilities = | Strength = * Mr. Immortal is highly athletic and acrobatic. | Weaknesses = * Rages: Upon reviving, Mr. Immortal is often extremely enraged due to the pains of death and resurrection. Previously Dinah Soar could calm him. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Quin-Jetta (formerly) | Weapons = | CustomSection1 = List of Ways Mr. Immortal has "died" | CustomText1 = Mr. Immortal has been "killed" numerous times, each time walking away unscathed in the end. A list of these "incidents" contains: * Blown up with dynamite; * Drowned; * Consumed gallons of lethal substances; * Automatic gunfire to the chest; * Hurling himself from high buildings; * Radiation exposure; * Crushed by Terminus; * Burned by the Human Torch; * Crushed by flying building debris, courtesy of Graviton; * Shot and blown up by Deadpool; * Gunshot to the head; * Death by energy blast, courtesy of Maelstrom; * Self-impaled on giant novelty scissors; * Getting his neck snapped; * Getting impaled by rods; * Self-inflicted gunshot to head; * Death by bear trap, cannon, chainsaw, piranhas, ferrets, spear, and python; * Decapitated by Deadpool; * By shuriken (by Deadpool), Decapitated (by Deadpool), Lethal dose of alcohol poisoning, stabbed in the head with an universal remote (by Deadpool); * Shot by candy-sticks missiles. * Strangled by living Christmas crown. | Notes = * Mr. Immortal is supposedly the first (and only) member of the species Homo supreme, but he presents himself as a mutant. | Trivia = | Links = * Great Lakes Avengers * Dinah Soar * Deathurge }} Category:Regeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Suicide Category:Acrobats Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Depression Category:True Immortals Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game participants Category:Hollis Family Category:Athletic Skills